Wish We Can Turn Back Time
by AerofBreath
Summary: Takagi-keiji goes missing. However, on an unrelated note, Ran meets a new, shy, boy named Yuichi Tsuchiya. Of course, Conan will have to look into this "Yuichi". However, this case is far from small and it'll only get much worse when Ran visits Yuichi more often than actually calling Shinichi but when she does, she talks about Yuichi! ((DISCONTINUED!))
1. Prologue

Okay so I am back! I'm sorry for my absence. I've been rewriting this entire fanfiction. I think I should be clear on this now that y'all probably know that I never update when I say I was going to update.

I have changed a few things up on this chapter. You can probably notice the differences in the chapter. I am rewriting the first chapter as well, so please be patient! Updates will come at random! ;; Sorry about that!

Enjoy the Prologue! C:

Word Count: 1,748

Update 10/4/16: Changes in plot and dialogue.

* * *

 _I'm pretty sure I died._

 _It's too dark and I can't hear anything. Not even my own thoughts. However, I can remember things. I can remember that I was in a case with Sato-san. Man, it was going to be the biggest day of my life because before the case,_ _ **this**_ _case, I told Sato that after the stake out, I was going to give her a surprise. After all this, I was going to take her to a fancy restaurant. I was going to take out a small red velvet box from my pocket. I was going to go down on one knee in front of our reserved table. I was going to cry on whatever answer she gave me to my big question. It was going to be perfect, but, how long has it been? It's too dark and I can't see anything. I can't move so I must be dead._

 _This case we were working on. Someone, a small crack in the wall, decided to fall apart and tell us everything we wished was never real, however keeping on a low profile. I suspected as much. That person must've not wanted themselves to be caught and arrested._

 _There was a stakeout happening that included Sato-san, Chiba-kun and I. There were obviously other people there since we were following a person that seemed to be the prime suspect. Megure-keibu suspected that that person was the mole in whatever organization they were in. Something was out there. Something big and dangerous._

 _The person took a turn into a dark alleyway. Of course, that's suspicious and seemed dangerous. Sato-san was planning on going ahead and following the person before I stopped her and went in myself. "It'll only be just a few minutes, Sato-san. I'll just drop in, see what's happening, and then go back out. I have my phone with me in case you needed something." That's what I said. I think. I'm pretty sure that that's what I said. After a short while in thought, Sato just nodded her head and let me in. It was already dark and the large number of people at 10 at night probably made the person suspicious and decided to make a turn to lose us._

 _There was something happening through that dark alleyway and onto the back of some buildings. I can't recall all too well. My head hurts every time I would think about it._

 _That's right. I injured my head while I was in that stakeout. While I was sneaking around on our prime suspect._

 _"Okay… I'm here. It took me a while since there are police officers following me," the prime suspect said. I think I might need to tell Sato-san that the suspect knew we were here. In a bit since I_ _ **need**_ _to know what's happening. "What do you want from me Gin?"_

 _Gin? But isn't that an alcoholic beverage?_

 _The 'Gin' person started chuckling. I squinted my eyes on his appearance. It was too dark, but I can make out what he looks like. Thank you Lady Luck. His appearance was something you would find in any stereotypical detective movie. Someone with long hair, this time colored with a silver-blond, and drenched in the color black. His hat was black all the way down to his shoes. I bet you even his underwear was black too. Gin replied, "I was told from Vermouth that there was a mole in the organization and told Boss about it. So, explain to me as to why there is a mole in the organization and maybe I'll spare your family."_

 _Oh no._

 _"My family?! Gin! What did you do to my family?!"_

 _The man let out a dry laugh, obviously in mockery, and replied in a hush tone that only seemed to anger the suspect more. "Answer my question low rank. Why would Vermouth tell me that you're the mole?"_

 _"A mole? I'm not the mole! I bet you Vermouth is the mole! She probably started up those rumors!"_

 _"It would seem so, but everyone knows her. She would do whatever she wants, but she doesn't lie. Especially not to the Boss."_

 _The conversation kept on going on how the suspect kept on saying that he was the mole. But to put his entire family hostage? Even we didn't know that he had a family. It was stated that they all died in a car accident. By the reaction of the suspect, apparently not._

 _Looking down at my watch, I realized that I've taken too much time. I told Sato to stay where she was and not to follow. I think it's about time that I should head ba—_

 ** _Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._**

 _Fuck._

 _"Aniki, what was that?" Another man said, standing tall and broad shouldered. He also wore all black. What is this? A Black Organization? Even his hair this time is black. Before I could even turn around to escape, the Gin person already pulled out a gin with a silencer and shot right through my shoulder. It hurt a lot, but I couldn't yell out in pain. I was in too much shock to do so but apparently I can silence the phone._

 _Shit shit shit shits hitshithsi t shit shits this htishit shit shits hits shit shtis hitshIT SHIT SHIT._

 _I fell backwards and onto my bottom, processing on to what had just happened before being shot at again. It missed once again. It was only for a split second that I found myself running for my life. And if it wasn't for the fear that Sato would kill me before they do for not calling for backup, I ran faster than any of my past records. The black haired man saw me sprint for my life and charged after me. Luckily, I was faster as I saw the street light up ahead, that beautiful street light to freedom._

 _But little did I know that there were three._

 _A slim figure walked slyly into the scene in front of me, apparently invisible from the eyes of the police. It was of a very feminine figure since her clothing were of skin tight leather. I didn't even need to guess what color she was wearing. She was one of them. A Woman in Black. I cursed loudly (hopefully that made it to the other cops), trying to have myself stop in place. Instead, as if as Lady Luck decided to ditch me, I tripped over myself, apparently missing a bullet so closely aimed for my head, and skidded on the ground until my whole body barely touched the woman's shoes. Where was Sato-san and Chiba-kun and everyone else when I needed them?!_

 _I groaned in pain as the broad shouldered man had also stopped running and even began to pant just a little bit. He even gave a devious smirk as he looked down my frail body pathetically trying to push itself up. The woman only laughed and forcibly pressed her heeled boot onto my back, pushing me back down painfully. I yelled out in pain, hoping that someone would hear my pleading cry. I tried my best to keep eyes open as she went down to look at me. That woman smiled innocently, the kind of innocent smile that hides the face of a demon._

 _"What happened to the other officers, Vermouth?" Vermouth was her name. She was the one who spread the rumors about the mole._

 _"Taking a small nap. They looked pretty stressed following our man around, so I thought that they needed a nap," she giggled lowly. "What are you planning to do to him Vodka?" And Vodka was his._

 _A click of a gun was heard, "It's kind of obvious. If we let him go, he's obviously going to tell the rest of the police force. So we have to end him right here and now."_

 _"Nonsense." Gin said, walking towards the other two people in black. "Let's test out APTX 4869 on him. We can always figure out what really happened to Sherry." Sherry? Who is Sherry?_

 _Vermouth giggled once again, "No need to. The results only lead up to a painful, yet irretraceable death. What happened to Tadashi-san?"_

 _"Dead."_

 _"Oh nice. Anyways. This poor officer is going to die anyway. But what could be fun is to see him die anyway, am I right? He doesn't seem anyone too important."_

 _Well you got me there. I am going to die even if I lived through this or not. But… My phone rang earlier. What if someone was wondering where I was?_

 ** _Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._**

 _There it goes again. Always calling at such a terrible time. I think this stupid phone just sucked up what little luck I had left. Not that I had any in the first place apparently. Vodka snarled and knelt down, rummaging through my pockets to find my I.D., wallet, police badge and the ring box. Even my phone was taken out and then destroyed just to rid of the beeping. I winced to hear the case break, along with the rest of the phone._

 _Vermouth blinked as she saw the ring box, "Oh? It seemed that this man was planning on doing some sort of proposal. Such a shame." She said as she pulled out her gun, again with a silencer, and pointed it at my head._

 _"Vermouth. Just feed him the APTX. We need to leave as soon as possible," Gin said, tossing her the drug. "Vodka. You failed me once again. Clean up your mess and then leave with Vermouth. Since he's an officer and his phone was called twice but never picked up, someone will eventually start to wonder where he went. Meet me at the car in two minutes."_

 _No words came out of Vodka and even Vermouth. She only gave me a smile as she caught the drug. She waited until both Gin and Vodka have let the alleyway and out of her sight before she knelt down once again to put the drug in my mouth and down my throat. She kept that smile on her face, almost as if genuine since I'm about to die. She then hit me on the back of my head, making me lose consciousness. Before I went out and died, she said as she was walking away, "Find my Silver Bullet."_

 _So I'm pretty sure that I died._


	2. Yuichi Tsuchiya

I originally planned on posting this on Sunday, but I decided not to since I had to rewrite this chapter to be in 3rd person omniscient since 1st person kind of wasn't cutting out for me. Another note, I suck at dialogue, so tell me how that went. Also, please point out any spelling errors and whatever. I do try my best to English well enough ahaha.

Enjoy the chapter! ^^

\- _Aeri_

* * *

Who would survive this excruciating pain that Wataru feeling right now? Probably not Wataru Tagaki of course. If it were to happen to you, which in this case, it's good that it hasn't happened to you, you can be able to feel all of your bones cracking in your body. Joint, or no joint. Every. Single. Bone. From the skull, to the smallest bone in your toes. It hurt as if hell decided to come on in early. No one, and I mean _no one_ , can be able to survive this pain. Wataru opened his mouth to scream. But something else came out. It was… alien. So inhumane.

It was all merely a lie, it so seemed to Wataru Tagaki. That pain only lasted for a few minutes before it diminished all together. The pain wasn't gone fully, but there were just some sore spots that basically covered him like a blanket. However, it made him feel different. In a good way at that. He suddenly felt a bit strange due to all of this stamina coming to him all of a sudden. He felt like a teenager all over again!

Unfortunately, that moment of relief was washed away like an ocean when he then heard footsteps at the distance. Wataru winced at the thought of it being those Men in Black trying to finish the job.

 _What if those Men in Black found out that I was still alive? They're gonna kill me and I'll have to leave Satou-san and everyone else! I have to move. Come on you stupid limbs!_ Wataru struggled to move, using every drop of that stamina he had felt earlier. However, he just couldn't move. He felt weak. Useless. If he wasn't able to protect himself, how was he able to protect the ones he loved? How was he able to protect Satou-san if he couldn't be able to protect himself?!

Wataru's five senses were starting to come back slowly, though he hadn't realized. Those footsteps were just coming closer and closer on him and he had no ways of protection. He only shook slightly, in struggle to move his too numb body.

To his surprise, he heard, though faintly, "I found someone!"

He was sure that it was those Men in Black. However, he did fail to remember why he got caught up in this mess in the first place. Though faint, he recognized the voice almost immediately. It seems that Chiba-kun has found him.

"Really? Who is it?" Another voice then called out. Again, like Chiba-kun, this sound was a little more distant than the other. Maybe just around the corner of this alleyway. He knew that voice all too well, a small sense of relief washing over him.

"I-I'm not so sure. Tagaki-kun still seems to be missing, but I did find some teenager on the ground. He's wearing some really funky clothing too."

If Wataru could burrow his brows forward, he would. He was just too confused. _Why can't they see me? I'm lying down, like, right here. Who's this teenager they're talking about? Where am I then? Am I actually dead? Then what did I just feel earlier?! Man, I'm freaking out in my own afterlife!_ More footsteps could be heard, distant, then hesitant to move any closer. Wataru was certainly not dead, but he does wish that he was since no one can find him.

It wasn't until they started to run over in Wataru's direction. In fear, Wataru tried to move himself, adrenaline flowing over him. With this feeling, he began to move, only to be held down. The 'man' flinched in reply, only to be gently pulled up to sit.

"Do you think he's okay, Chiba-kun?" Satou-san said, "I think he moved a bit, but his eyes are closed."

"I don't know. Try shaking him." Chiba-kun said in reply.

Nodding her head, Satou-san shook Wataru, saying softly, "Hey boy. Are you alright? Chiba, check his vitals."

"He seems fine. Just a bit roughed up."

"Okay. Call the ambulance over here. Tell them we found a teenager."

It was then Wataru frowned, burrowing his brows before opening his eyes. His vision was just a bit blurry, but it only took a moment to gain his full vision and another to adjust to the darkness. _So they did see me. A teenager? Why did they say that?_ Wataru opened his mouth to speak, however it sounded like someone rubbed sandpaper in his throat, "S-Satou-s-san…?" It was so quiet, Satou-san couldn't hear him speak, yet if she could, it would have sounded so pained.

Satou-san shook her head, "Don't speak. Your voice sounds terrible. The ambulance is on their way right now. You're going to be alright. Once you've rested up, we're going to have to interrogate you on why you're here. Then, if proven innocent, we're going to call your parents to take you home."

Wataru looked at her like she was crazy. _I don't think I need you to call my parents. I'm my own independent person. I don't need my parents to come pick me up._ Wataru opened his mouth to speak what he just thought, only to widen his eyes in pain and double over. There was a sudden pain in his chest, both due to a heartache and a literal heartache. The 'man' groaned in pain, falling forward and onto Satou-san.

In fear for the boy, Satou-san held him close and called out to Chiba-kun and the ambulance who had just arrived back luckily. The paramedics rushed ahead towards Satou-san and Wataru, picking up Wataru and putting him on a cot, rushing away into the ambulance vehicle and towards the hospital. Wataru was fully aware of his surroundings, how he felt himself just engulf in Satou-san's warmth before taken away from her by the ambulance. He continued to take in short breaths, fighting for his own safety.

 _God dammit! I thought this pain was gone!_ It wasn't long until the dark of night within the bright hospital car began to take Wataru whole, his head falling limp as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Not much time has passed when Wataru Tagaki had fainted. When he came to, it was just lights everywhere. Unfortunately, he couldn't recall on to what had just happened during those moments he was in that car. He can remember just strips of what happened before. _Trade. Guns. Pill. Dead. Satou-san. Chiba-kun. Heart attack. Hospital car._ Wataru slowly opened his eyes, regaining consciousness slowly as he felt a blanket on top of his person. He was in a bed, that fact was known. But where?

Wataru sighed as he sat up, removing the oxygen mask that was on his face for he can breathe on his own. He didn't need a stupid oxygen mask to breathe. Looking around the room slowly, he looked to see how he was in a hospital room most likely in the Beika hospital. If only this was his real bed back in his apartment. He can just sit here all he wants and just be fine with it.

 _But I did find some teenager on the ground. He's wearing some really funky clothing too._

Wataru frowned at the thought and began to mutter with his raspy voice, "Teenager in funky clothing?" From there, he concluded that something was definitely wrong and whatever it was, he was sure in the middle of it. _Who were those Men in Black? What did they do to my body? Oh god, please tell me they didn't fuck up my face. I like my face._

In determination to know, Wataru removed the blanket off of his person, then turning himself to have his legs dangle off the edge of the bed. From there, he kicked up and then jumped off the bed.

Worst. Idea. Ever.

Due to him still feeling weak, yet energized all at the same time, he took no time to find himself on the floor. "O-Ow…" Was all he said before pushing himself up and took hold of the nearest object, which in this case, the heart monitor. He sighed as he pulled himself onto his feet, balancing himself before taking off the IV cords and whatever that was attached to his body. It'll be the only thing that'll have him confined if he still has that in his arms.

It only took Wataru a few moments for him to manage to get himself walking towards the hospital restroom just left of his bed. The moment he entered inside the restroom, Chiba-kun had only just walked in, not catching the attention of Wataru. Chiba-kun only saw that the door to the restroom had closed and sighed. The man began to explore the private hospital room. The heart monitor was a bit out of place, along with the rest of the machines. Perhaps something bad had happened to the boy. Starting to get a bit anxious, Chiba-kun jumped in surprise, hearing a blood-chilling scream coming from the restroom followed by a thud. Something is wrong. _Very wrong._

Chiba-kun sprinted towards the restroom, slamming the door open and began to look around, "O-Oi! Boy! Are you okay?!" Chiba-kun yelled out, looking around the restroom to find nothing. From there, he only heard mutterings of disbelief, making Chiba-kun to then look down to find a teenage boy sitting on the ground, his knees to his chest as he hugged himself, rocking back and forth with the widest of eyes.

All Chiba-kun could do was just watch the scene unravel before him. The boy barely took notice of Chiba-kun as he looked up at the mirror before standing. The only thing that Chiba-kun could do was just let the boy take care of himself. Stepping back out the restroom, he closed the door, then taking out his phone to call a certain someone.

Wataru let out a small sigh as he stood in front of restroom door. There was no reason to feel nervous, so why did he feel like such? _There's nothing wrong. I hope. Who knows? Those Men in Black could have fucked up my face when I was still unconscious much earlier._ Wataru puffed out his chest, taking a brave move into the restroom. As soon as he stepped inside, he let the door close on its own behind him.

He studied the new scenery. To his left was the mirror while the shower was to his right. Up ahead stood the toilet with a small space for someone to change if not in a wheelchair. Overall, it was just a normal hospital restroom with all those emergency buttons and hoses that Wataru doesn't know much about. All he needed to focus on was what had happened to him.

One step turned to two then to three and more until he stood before the mirror, not yet turned to face it just yet. _Why am I making this such a big deal? Wataru, you're such a wimp…_ He put a foot out, using that position to have him turn on his heel, now facing himself in the mirror. Wataru blinked his eyes in confusion, looking at himself closely. _I don't look much different at all. Did I just get shorter? My legs look fine, so I didn't just lose an entire foot ('), so why—_

 _Wait._

Wataru frowned, burrowing his brows forward as he looked even more closely. _I really don't look as tall as I seemed. Was I really that short? My face looks younger. It looks completely different… Maybe back when I was… in… high… school..._

Wataru widened his eyes in horror and opened his mouth to scream. It was that sound he had heard earlier the last time he tried to scream. It was so unrecognizable. So different. So _young._ It frightened Wataru Tagaki. He knew it was those Men in Black that did this to him. He just knew. They were the last people that he knew that could have been able to have done this to him. He just couldn't believe it. It was impossible! There was no way that he could have been able to turn back into his teenage self. It was just insane!

The Man-Turned-Teen stepped back in disbelief, hitting the wall roughly before sliding down it, sitting in a fetal position. He rocked back and forth and began to mutter to himself. "This can't be. This can't be real. No. It's not real. This is impossible. No way… No way…"

Wataru shook his head quickly, then looked back up at the mirror. It was too high for him to see himself from this position. Ignoring anything that Chiba-kun said, not that he took note that he was there in the first place, Wataru stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, his hands placed on both sides of the sink. He looked at himself with eyes of disbelief. He still just couldn't believe it. _When I said that I wanted to go back to my teenage years, I didn't really mean it!_

He knew it was those Men in Black. He just knew. _That pill they gave me… I don't think they knew that it didn't kill me. They did think that it would, so they didn't stick around._ Tagaki began to think to himself, coming up with a theory on why this had happened to him. _But…_ He frowned. _But have them find out about me surviving would get me killed._

 _ **Eliminate any possible successors.**_

 _What does that even mean?_ _I remember Conan-kun mentioning something about that along with a string of swears that a kid shouldn't know. Good thing no one heard him… Other than me, I guess. So good thing I didn't tell him? For a 7-year-old, he can be quite mature for his age. But how did Conan know about that phrase? Has he met up with those Men in Black? It's too dangerous for him! Maybe in this form, I can protect the kid. I have to tell no one about this, not even Satou-san and Chiba-kun and the rest of the police force. No matter how much I hate to do so to Satou-san._

Speak of the devil.

"H-Hey!" Satou-san called out from the other side of the door, knocking on the door lightly so that Wataru wouldn't be too startled. Even if that were the case, Wataru still jumped with surprise, almost slipping on himself.

"Y-Yes!' Wataru said in reply, pushing himself from the sink and mirror, stepping back lightly to have his back touch the wall.

"Are you alright in there? Chiba-kun told me that you had a mental breakdown. May I come in?" Wataru frowned. _Did he really have to say Mental Breakdown?_

"A-Ah… Yes… You can come in… I-I didn't have a mental breakdown though…" He huffed out stubbornly, watching Satou-san open the door to the bathroom before walking in. To avoid being crushed by the door, he stepped to the side. From there, he saw Satou-san walk in. He never realized how short he was until he noticed how much of a height difference he had back when he was still in his 20s. Now, he's just as tall as his girlfriend.

Satou-san gave a small smile to the Man-Turned-Teen. It was small, but he did notice it, how much pain it was in. "I guess Chiba-kun was over exaggerating. What's your name? I kind of don't want to keep on saying 'Hey' to you forever."

Wataru frowned inwardly. He had completely forgotten that she couldn't recognize him. But he knew that he couldn't tell her his real name. He had to think fast!

"U-Um… M-My name?"

"Yes. Your name."

 _Shit._ "I-It's… U-Um…" _Come on Wataru! You can think of something as easy as a name! God, I'm being so stupid right now!_

"Hey. Are you alright…?" Satou-san finally said, her voice tinted with worry.

"Yuichi."

"Yuichi?"

"Y-Yes. M-My name is Y-Yuichi Tsuchiya… ma'am…" A small smile formed on Satou-san's face. He figured that she bought it. _Gosh… What was I thinking?! Yuichi? That's the best name that I could think of?!"_

Satou-san said in reply, that small smile not fading just yet, "Hello, then, Tsuchiya-kun. My name is Miwako Satou. But please, refer me as Satou-keiji, okay?"

Wataru frowned. He knew her. He knew most everything about her. But Yuichi didn't. He had no choice but to play along. "Y-Yes, S-Satou-keiji-san…" He hated this. He really did hate this to the depths of his soul.

Satou-keiji smiled once again before getting down to business. Her small, cheerful tone then became something just a bit harsher, more desperate if you squint good enough, "So, Tsuchiya-kun. Do you have any relatives? We can take you home to your family right now. The doctors were quite surprised to see how quickly you recovered from your chest pains. In fact, they were just in shock. So, as a result, they decided to let you out early. Which, in this case, is actually now."

 _Eh?_ "H-Home?" Yuichi said in confusion. He should've thought this out sooner if he had the chance, "I-I…. I don't have a home? I think…"

The lips on Satou-keiji's face began to inch downward, "What do you mean you think you don't have a home?"

"I'm saying that I don't know where I live? My parents live all up in Osaka and they let me visit my mom's brother's sister's grandpa's brother's uncle's daughter's sister's son's uncle's son." Yuichi blinked at his own words. _Did that even sound right? Man, that sounded better in my head… Also, that's a weird déjà vu._

"You're visiting your mom's brother's sister's brother's grandpa's uncle's daughter's sister's son's uncle's son?"

"No. My mom's brother's sister's _grandpa's brother's_ uncle's daughter's sister's son's uncle's son."

"Your mom's uncle's sister's grandpa's brother's uncle's daughter's sister's son's uncle's son?"

"My mom's _brother's_ sister's grandpa's brother's uncle's daughter's sister's son's uncle's son."

"Your mom's brother's sister's grandpa's brother's uncle's daughter's sister's son's uncle's son—Okay, you know what? No. I won't even get it all right."

Yuichi blinked his eyes, a bit surprised that Satou-keiji managed to get that all after a few tries. He chuckled softly, "No, but you got it, Satou-keiji-ho." Satou-keiji widened her eyes.

"Wait. Really?" Yuichi nodded his head. "That's awesome! Wait until Tagaki-kun hears about— "she paused abruptly.

Yuichi frowned at her words. He knew what she meant. Satou-keiji wanted him. Wataru Tagaki. She wanted him. One second, Satou-keiji was looking at Yuichi, and in the next, she harshly stepped forward, making Yuichi step back in surprise. "Was there anyone with you?! There was an officer with you! A-All we found were h-his clothes… O-On you…" She then came to the worst solution that is actually slightly true in a sense, "You didn't kill him and rob him of his clothes did you?!"

Yuichi widened his eyes in surprise on how Satou-keiji managed to come up with that kind of answer. Yes, she was semi-kind of-maybe right, but why would _she_ of all people come up to that solution? The Man-Turned-Teen raised his hands up in defense, shaking his head, "O-Of course I wouldn't! Why would I do something to Wataru-keiji-san? … Wait— "

Satou-keiji looked at Yuichi with wide eyes. He was supposed to know his own name! "How did you know that, Tsuchiya. His name. How did you know his name?"

He had to think fast. "H-He's my mom's b-brother's sister's g-grandpa's brother's uncle's d-daughter's sister's s-son's uncle's s-son… Satou-keiji-san…"

"I see… Then why were you found with his clothes on?"

Think even faster! "It was those Men in Black… Tagaki-keiji saw me following them just as well b-but I didn't n-notice him. Th-There was an illegal trade going on with a drug a-and they were about to be done with it before T-Tagaki-keiji's phone went off twice. Th-Then… I-I don't know… I-I'm sorry S-Satou-san… This is all my fault… I shouldn't've followed them and now I-I'm…-"Yuichi said quickly, stuttering in almost every other word. He had already forgotten to call Satou-san Satou-keiji.

"It's okay. I hope h-he managed to save you in time. Wataru is a good man and I respect him. But if he shows up dead, I-I wouldn't know what to do, but I would most certainly not blame you. It was those Men in Black, right?" Satou-keiji frowned as she looked away from Yuichi's gaze. He knew that look. She was blaming herself. She must've been the one who called Wataru twice. However, Wataru was surprised to hear how Satou-san said his first name. His _real_ name. But he knew that it would be a short lived moment. That tone of hers, it was pained, shaken.

"Don't blame yourself either. None of this was your fault and you didn't know. I-I bet to you that he isn't even dead. Now that those Men in Black saw his face and tried to kill him, he will need to hide for a long time. But, I know that he'll be able to contact you somehow, Satou-sa-keiji."

Satou-keiji looked at Yuichi with a small fraction of hope. She really did miss Wataru. With a small nod, she then said, "Somehow, I guess. Those Men in Black really did something to him and I'm going to be the one to put an end to these people."

I frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea, Satou-keiji."

"And why is that?"

"They'll kill you."

"So?"

"And everyone you know; even relatives you aren't aware of."

"They're that bad?"

"Worse than bad." Satou-keiji frowned and had that small look of defeat, but was still full of determination. Yuichi sighed softly. At least he was telling the truth. Most of it, that is.

Satou-keiji then spoke, "How long are you staying here?"

Yuichi blinked. _Man. All these questions are really going to bite me in the ass one day._ "U-Um… I was going to stay with Takagi-keiji until my parents finally manage to pick themselves back up from the dirt. Y-You see, my family isn't doing well financially, so they sent me here to Tokyo so that they can manage to bring themselves up. Once it's safe, I'll go home. B-But now that Takagi-keiji is gone, I can't really stay home because those Men in Black might come and think that I was him since I lived with Tagaki-keiji." _Where am I even getting all of these answers? This just sounds like a bunch of BS and lies. E-Even if it kind of is._

"Right… I guess I'll have to take you in myself. I'll let Tagaki-kun know that I'm taking you in when he first messages me." Satou-keiji replied to Yuichi's BS. At least he's making sense to her, so this was fine.

 _Wait. Take me in?_ Yuichi looked at Satou-keiji who was looking back at Yuichi. He wanted to make a protest, but he just couldn't. Even if he did, it'll only end with him still going with Satou-keiji whether he liked it or not.

The rest of the day went fairly simple. Satou-keiji told Chiba-kun about taking Yuichi in. Of course, for Chiba-kun, he had to protest and offered for him to take in Yuichi. Even he was down for the idea, but Satou-keiji merely shook her head and dragged Yuichi away to the police force.

As Satou-keiji was in the office building, Yuichi followed on inside, waiting for Satou-keiji to make her report to Megure-keibu. As she was doing so, Yuichi snuck around the building floor, making his way to his own desk. He looked down at his own desk and frowned, remembering everything he did in this desk. Even if it was just boring paperwork, he still had a lot of fun. He looked at all of the papers that was neatly stacked on one side and a picture frame that held a picture of both Satou-san and himself when he was still his real age. A small smile creeped up Yuichi's face as he mentally cursed his current situation.

He already hated this. Seeing how many memories he'll have to throw away. Satou-san. The Police Force. Everyone he knew, every memory he had to make, he had to throw away. He hated every moment of this. He hated this new body. He hated to lie to Satou-san. _Especially_ Satou-san. He hated those Men in Black. He just hated everything that _Yuichi_ had to relearn. He just wanted to make everything okay. He wanted to be happy again with Satou-san. His _girlfriend_.

Yuichi began to shake slightly, tears welling up in his eyes as he continued to stare down at his—Wataru's—desk. He couldn't even deal with looking at it. Never moving his eyes just yet, he weakly looked down at the ground, fists clenching and teeth gritting. He hated every moment of this.

"Hey. Boy. Did you get lost or something?" Someone said from behind. Pulling him out of his thoughts, Yuichi shot his head up, blinking away whatever tears started to form. Using his sleeves that was given to him provided by the hospital since he had no actual clothes that fit the Man-Turned-Teen, he wiped his eyes quickly before turning to look up at a man. Yuichi let out a sigh and shook his head, then replying back to the man named Shiratori-san, "N-No… I'm not lost."

Shiratori-san looked at Yuichi before looking at desk behind him. Letting out a small sigh, he gave Yuichi a sympathetic look. "I guess you knew Tagaki-kun, am I right?"

Yuichi flinched at the name, frowning at the sound of it before nodding, lying once again, "Y-Yea… I mean...—Y-Yes... I knew Tagakiniisan.. He was a relative of mine…"

"I'm sorry you had to find out about Tagaki-kun… It won't be as fun without him, you know? I hate to admit, but I'll probably miss him the most, other than Satou-san." Shiratori-san admitted.

Yuichi looked up at the man with a small look of confusion, "You'll miss him?" _Of course that's a lie, right?_ "B-But… What Tagakiniisan talked to me sometimes, he told me that everyone bullied him…"

"Bullied?" Shiratori-san chuckled, "Nah… It wasn't like that. I guess that's what it seemed to him, but we all respected the man. Only he could make Satou-san feel that many emotions. Only he could make her happy, sad, cry, joyful, relieved. All those emotions, you know? He was the life of the party, yet he didn't know that…" Yuichi listened on to what Shiratori had told him. He was amazed. Of all those times where they gave her all those deathly glares, all those protective looks that Satou-san was oblivious about. Being a teenager with all of the hormones, he just wanted to tear up all over again. But, he wouldn't. He won't do something so childish. "Maybe we did give all of those looks, but it's because we all love her just as much as he did. I know I did. Now that he's missing, the atmosphere will be a lot different until he comes back." Shiratori then sighed, shaking his head, "I'm rambling aren't I? Anyways, the reason I came over to find you; Satou-san was calling for you. She's ready to take you to her home."

Yuichi frowned at Shiratori, hearing such a story from him only to be pardoned off. He was still in shock at how he thought so highly of him. It made him dream of the day he will come back to the Police Task Force with a big, _Hey. Sorry about that. I was… busy…_ and then everything will go back as they once were. He will dream of the day he'll come to Satou-san with open arms. He can only dream.

Nodding his head, he then bowed down to Shiratori-san before walking off to Satou-san. As Yuichi walked away, he didn't hear Shiratori say behind him, "You look just like him… No… It can't be…" He chuckled before walking off.

As he came up to Satou-keiji, he was scolded at how late he was before being questioned on to how he found his way around the building without asking for help. Of course, he had to lie and it was all okay. Megure-keibu took Yuichi in for questioning about what had happened. Following the same conversation that he had with Satou-keiji, Megure-keibu only gave that small, defeated look before nodding his head. He said that he'll look in for any clues for this 'Men in Black' and putting Wataru Tagaki into a MIA list.

Soon after, Satou-keiji took Yuichi to his own apartment. Of course, for Yuichi, finding clothes that actually fit him was almost impossible. He found a T-Shirt back when he was 16 for the first time and a pair of jeans. Nothing more nor less. He sighed as he continued to look around for his own belongings. He grabbed some other T-Shirts that didn't matter for his size so he can use for sleep wear. Once done, he was then taken to the Satou Residence where he re-met Mrs. Satou. As an offer, Mrs. Satou then showed Yuichi around the house. She was, however, surprised to see how Yuichi managed to memorize the house layout quite quickly. Luckily for Yuichi—Wataru—even if he hadn't visited Satou's house a few times before, he would've already memorized the house layout quickly. He had quite the memory.

The rest of the day went well for Yuichi in a sense. He was already starting to get close to the Satou Family and even offered to help to make dinner. Although he was declined since he "might still be a bit weak", he instead began to unpack his belongings. Yes. Just the T-Shirt and Jeans plus extra. He wished that he could have brought his true belongings with him, but he knew he couldn't if it Satou-san or anyone can find out that he was actually Wataru Tagaki. He sighed once again, sitting in the middle of the guest room, now claiming to be his. He wished he didn't have to stay in this body for so long.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry if it seemed like a boring chapter. I tried to be funny ahaha-

If anyone can guess as to why I used the name Yuichi Tsuchiya, congratulations! You deserve a cookie.

See you in the next chapter! I will try my best to upload weekly as I promised. While you're still reading this- I hope you're reading this- check by my profile to find some sort of riddle. I think y'all might like it.

Okay bye-

\- _Aeri_


End file.
